Switch
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Bart and Chuck get tricked into therapy, but Lily could never have imagined that this would occur!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i have a head cold and have been in bed all day. I'm bored.

The idea is kinda from "Freaky Friday" (though I've never seen it) and "Like Father, Like Son" (Dudley Moore and Kirk Cameron). Doesn't really follow either but kinda, maybe? (I think my cold medicine is finally kicking in)

This chapter feature the switch and anysubsequent chapters will follow Bart and Chuck in their adventures and misadventures. I'm sure I'll have Bart go to school at some point and Chuck get freaky with Lily. I don't know at this point.

The Switch

Chuck sat in his limo on his way home from school when he realized that the car was traveling in the wrong direction. Thinking the driver was just being a dick, he lowered the privacy glass to ask him what he thinks he is doing.

"Mrs. Bass said to take you to meet her right after school, Mr. Chuck." Chuck nodded and poured himself a drink. Whatever his stepmother wanted, it was sure to be bad.

Chuck had been expecting to be let off at his father's office so he was confused when he didn't recognize the building. "Where are we?" He asked the driver as he opened the door.

"Mrs. Bass didn't say. Just that I was to deliver you immediately after school, sir." Chuck nodded and walked into the building. He saw his father talking on his phone in the lobby. Seeing his son, he quickly ended the call and waited for his son to walk over to him.

"Chuck. Glad you could make it." He didn't _look_ like he was happy to see his son.

"I didn't have much choice. What's this about?"

"Lily seems to think we should try to get along better. So, she decided to trick us into this."

Confused, Chuck asked, "What do you mean?"

Bart motioned for Chuck to follow him to the elevator. "Apparently she made an appointment with this hippy family therapist. Just go along with it. Honestly, I don't think it will make much difference if we try or not. Let's just do it and forget about it."

"Wait, are we going to have to do this more than once?"

Bart shook his head, "I don't know. I certainly don't have time for this nonsense. Don't look at me like that, Charles. You know what I mean." But Chuck didn't. He was hurt that his father wouldn't make time for him.

"Yes, father, I know." They walk into the doctor's office. A short man in a white shirt and tan pants greeted them and asked them to come into his office.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Dr. Corey. Now, Mrs. Bass says that you two haven't been getting along lately. Is that right?" Chuck and Bart looked at each other, both wondering if this man was serious. Bart eyed his credentials hanging from the wall. The "doctor" went to graduate school in Grenada. "Okay, don't feel like talking?" Silence.

Sensing that neither was willing to speak first, Dr. Corey started with Chuck. "Charles, how are you doing in school?" Chuck shrugged. "Care to extrapolate on that?"

"I'm acing every subject." Chuck said sarcastically. Bart nearly choked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Okay, so I take it you're not a star student?" Chuck rolled his eyes. "Okay, here's my only rule: verbal answers. I don't appreciate shrugs and rolling of the eyes. Understand?"

Chuck stared at the man. The only person who had ever spoken to him like that was his father. And maybe Blair. "Yeah, I guess." Satisfied, the doctor turned to Bart.

"Your son isn't doing well in school, Bart. What are you doing in response to that?"

Startled, Bart thought a moment. He supposed he wasn't really doing anything. Any time he had ever tried, Chuck managed to evade somehow. "Nothing. Because every time I hire a tutor or a private teacher, he just finds a way to get out of it."

Chuck muttered something and the doctor asked him to repeat it. "I said, maybe you could help me yourself, you prick."

"Okay, now we're talking and communicating. Bart, your son brings up a good point. Maybe you could help him yourself. Do you spend a lot of time together?" The doctor knew the answer already. He had spoken to Mrs. Bass for hours about their relationship.

"No, he's too busy fucking models and working. And he wonders where I get it from."

"Bart, do you have anything to say?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a disappointment I wouldn't be ashamed of you."

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm leaving." Chuck got up and walked to the door. Just as he reached the elevator, the doctor caught up to him.

"Charles, why don't you come back in? We're getting a lot of feelings out and we can make progress if we work at it."

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine with my father hating me. I turn eighteen in a few weeks and I'll be at college soon. I won't even have to deal with him anymore."

"Charles, you don't deal with you parents. You love them and learn from them and care about them. And they care about you. Your father cares about you. If he didn't then he wouldn't be here."

"He doesn't want to be here any more than I do. My stepmother conned us both into coming here."

"What if I told you that I have a surefire way to fix your relationship with your father?"

Chuck wasn't so sure, but he followed the tiny man back into his office. His father was checking his email on his phone. "Okay, we're going to try something different now. Bart, Charles, let's all sit on the floor-"

"On the floor? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how much these pants cost?!"

"Shut up, Chuck. Just do what he says." Bart was bored and wanted to go home and get obliterated. The doctor walked to his desk and picked up a statue that reminded him of something he'd seen in the Captain's porn stash. It had given him wet dreams for weeks.

"This is an ancient ritual that goes back to the eighties. Both of you place your hands on the statue and close your eyes. This is an exercise in trust and cooperation. Each of you must trust the other not to let go." Skeptical, Bart and Chuck exchanged glances but comply with doctor's request.

Eyes closed, they did not see what the doctor was doing. When told to open their eyes, they were both confused. Chuck was looking into his own eyes while Bart was looking into his own eyes.

"What the hell?" They said in unison.

After their therapy session, Bart and Chuck rode home in silence. Chuck stared at his father who now inhabited his seventeen year old body. Bart hasn't felt this good in forty years. Chuck, on the other hand, wondered vaguely if his father's body gave out while he was trapped inside, if he would die too or if he would return to his own body.

As the limo came to a stop, Bart in Chuck's body turned to his son. "We need to have a plan. I don't think we should tell anyone. I don't want anyone to try to take advantage of the situation and in the process destroy the company."

"Okay, I agree, but do you think we can pull this off?"

Bart shook his head. "We have to. I think we know each other well enough to do this." Chuck nodded, not entirely sure. They step out of the limo. Chuck imitated his father's glare perfectly and Bart put on a face of teenaged boredom. As they rode the elevator up to the apartment, Bart felt Chuck's phone vibrating. "It's Nathaniel. Should I answer it?"

Chuck shrugged. He couldn't answer it, he had Bart's voice. "Answer it."

"Hello? Nathaniel, how are you? Fine. No, I, uh, didn't forget. I had to meet my father after school. Okay I'll see you then. Where am I meeting him and when?"

"Wait, you're going out with Nate? I don't know if that's a good idea." Chuck knew exactly what they were going to do that night, and he didn't want his father to know or be involved with it.

"We have to keep up appearances. This is what that quack wants us to do anyway. Walk a mile in the other's shoes." Chuck shook his head.

"Dad, I don't know about this. Or should I call you Chuck?" Bart shook his head, not knowing what to do.

"We should get used to it. We might be this way for a while." Chuck nodded. "Do me a favor though. Keep Lily happy." Chuck didn't quite know what his father meant by that. Before he could ask, the elevator opened and they were greeted by the sight of Serena and Eric waiting at the elevator door ready to head out for dinner.

"Chuck! Bart! We left a note. Eric and I need some sister-brother time. Chuck, you are welcome to come although I know you won't." She smiles at Bart in Chuck's body.

"Uh, I have plans with Nathaniel but thanks?" Serena looked confused at the questioning tone but ignored it as Chuck and Bart exited the elevator and Serena and Eric entered.

"Okay, have a good night guys!" Eric said as the doors closed.

Chuck sighed. "This is a disaster waiting to happen." Bart agreed.

Bart turned to his son to finally ask the one thing he had wanted to know since his son was five. "Why do you wear so much purple?"

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and I look forward to them!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So if the way I refer to Chuck and Bart is confusing, let me know and I'll change it.

Bart entered his son's bedroom to change out of his son's school uniform. Chuck had had the tie loosened before he ever went to school that day. By the time Bart had met with him that afternoon, the tie was already gone. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked into his closet. His son certainly had enough clothes. He didn't quite know what he should wear when he went out with Chuck's friend. Bart barely even knew the Archibald boy.

Sure, he could pick him out of a crowd, he knew who he was. But other than his Upper East Side mannerisms he didn't know the kid. Bart wouldn't know how to act around him. Not entirely sure if they were alone in the apartment, Bart called for his son. "Dad?" He heard a tumble, almost if he had startled his son.

"Did you just call for me?" Chuck entered his bedroom, confused. Bart nodded. "You don't know what to wear?"

"This is a bad idea."

"Well, we can't change it now, can we? What if you call Nathaniel and tell him that you don't really want to go out. Just a quiet night in. Go to his place or stay here. Here would probably be best in case you get into trouble..." He trailed. Bart nodded.

"I can't just cancel completely?"

Chuck shook his head. "He's already called me out for being too distant lately. He is specifically not going out with Vanessa to hang out with me tonight. You have to do something with him." Bart sat down on Chuck's bed and looked around.

"Who's Vanessa?"

Chuck sighed. They had a lot to go over so that their covers weren't blown. "Nate's girlfriend. She lives in Brooklyn. I don't approve but I tolerate her. She's really only a minor annoyance."

"What about Blair? What's the deal with her?"

Chuck shook his head. "That I don't really know. I told her that I love her, but she doesn't seem to care anymore. The whole Yale thing has really upset her and I haven't been able to win her back yet."

Bart nodded. "Lily will be expecting sex tonight. I'd rather you didn't go through with it but if you can't get out of it, she likes to be on top." Bart said nonchalantly.

Chuck nodded then realized what his father had said. "Wait. What? Are you telling me to have sex with my stepmother?"

Bart shook his head. "Only if there is no other way. I don't know how long this will last but she won't wait long. Three days max."

"Shit."

"What should I do if Blair decides to try to seduce Chuck?" Chuck looked at his father and shrugged. He really didn't know. She had been so hard to read lately. He didn't know what he would even do if she suddenly decided she did want to be with him.

"Do what you think is best. I do love her, so please don't screw this up for me." Bart nodded, thinking he could handle that. He didn't know if he could tell her no if she tried to have her way with him. "Okay, let's find you some clothes to wear." Chuck could tell his father was overwhelmed with his wardrobe which he had managed to hide just how large it was until now.

After Chuck had decided on what he would have worn out with Nate that night he showed his father who vehemently shook his head. "I'm not going out of this house dressed like that." Chuck sighed. This would be more difficult than he thought.

"I promise it'll look better when you actually put it on." After a bit of convincing, Chuck and Bart agreed on an outfit that they could both live with just as Lily knocked on Chuck's door.

"Charles? Are you home? Do you know where your father is?" Bart opened the door to see his wife. She looked tired, but beautiful as ever. "Charles! You look nice. Going out tonight?" She smiled at Bart who had momentarily forgotten his current situation.

Remembering himself, he answered, "Actually Nathaniel is going to come over for dinner and then we'll be spending a quiet evening here."

"Oh well, that sounds lovely. There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have your phone turned off?" Lily had spotted her husband sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I guess I did. I'm sorry." He stood and walked over to his stepmother. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Did you need something darling?" Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I just wanted to know how your appointment with Dr. Corey went. I hope you two are too mad at me." She pouted a little. Chuck smiled at her.

"How could I stay mad at you? Charles and I were just discussing his plans for the evening. Right, son?"

Bart nodded. "That's right, Father. I hope it's all right that I asked Nathaniel over, Lily."

"Of course it is. You know I love that boy. He and Serena have always gotten along so well, and I know you're such good friends with him." Lily smiled and took her stepson's arm. "I was hoping that I'd be seeing more of Blair around here. Whenever she and Serena are together, they usually go to her house. I hardly ever get to see her."

Bart cleared his throat looked down. Being so close to his wife and not able to touch her was torture. "I, uh, don't know if that will happen anytime soon, Lily. But I'm glad that you approve." He smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek just as Chuck had done moments ago. She smiled and turned to her husband.

"I would like to speak with you privately, when you get a chance, dear." Chuck nodded. Bart's jaw visibly tensed. Lily left the room and they both let out sighs of relief.

"Oh my god."

"I agree."

"I guess I should go to her?" Bart nodded. "I'll be careful."

Chuck walked down the hallway to his father's bedroom where Lily waited for him. He felt as if he were walking to his execution. He took a breath and lightly tapped on the door. Not waiting for an answer, he walked in and saw Lily lying on the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi. You're tired?" She nodded.

"You aren't upset with me, are you? I know I tricked you into meeting with that doctor."

Chuck smiled and sat down on the bed with her. "Of course, I'm not upset. I think we actually may have made a bit of progress. Deep down we love each other but it's buried under years of distrust and disappointment. This will be good for us."

"I'm glad you finally see it my way. What were you and Charles really discussing in his bedroom? I think you've only been in there once since we moved in here. Well, when he was home anyway."

Chuck frowned, wondering why she meant by that. "I told you, just dinner plans. But he might have asked for advice about Blair but you interrupted before we got too far into that conversation." Lily nodded and pulled her husband down to lay with her. He kicked off his shoes and embraced her, enjoying her intoxicating scent. She was almost asleep when he asked, "What do you know about my adventures in Chuck's bedroom?"

"Well, after our wedding I told you about how sometimes I had to search Serena's room for drugs, and you thought that was a good idea. You never found anything though."

"Hmm. Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Lily smiled against his chest. "Tell me."

"I'd go as far the stars for you and bring as many as you want back."

"Has that line ever worked with anyone?" It had, with Chuck's mother. He had read in her diary that his father had said that to her on the night he proposed.

Chuck laughed. "Not really. We should get up for dinner. You'll be cranky if we don't wake up soon."

She hit him playfully. "You on the other hand are always cranky." She said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "We should go away this weekend. All of us. You, me and the kids. They've all been so scattered lately, and Charles and Serena will be off to college soon. We all need to reconnect with each other."

"I think that's a great idea. We can tell them tomorrow at breakfast. Serena and Eric went out for dinner."

She nodded, smiling. "I think I hear Nate. We should go and say hello." She went into the bathroom to freshen up as Chuck sat on the bed thinking that he could get used to this, a beautiful loving wife who wanted to fuck his brains out. He wasn't sure how he would get out of that, but when she came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and well-rested, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

A/N: Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I work for the next five days so I don't know how much I'll be writing but I'll try to continue at a reasonable pace :) Cuz this is a fun story for me to write :P

Thanks for all the reviews, I love them!! I don't know if this story feels like it's dragging or what, but I think all the interactions are necessary because the whole point is for Chuck and Bart to realize that they don't really know each other even though they think they do. So, that's the reason that they're so awkward because they don't really know what to do in these situations. But that's the fun of it. hahahaha!!! (yeah I should be in bed)

The doorman had let Nate in and he wandered the familiar path to his best friend's bedroom. Chuck had been acting weird since he left school that day and Nate was sure it had to do with his father. He knocked on the door and opened it after he heard the muffled "Come in."

"Hey, buddy. _What _are you doing?" Chuck seemed to be going through all of his belongings as if he were looking for something.

Bart in Chuck's body shook his head. "I was just looking for a book my dad gave me when I was twelve. I don't suppose you know what I did with it?"

Nate sighed. "Dude, you threw that book out when he didn't come to your piano recital that year. You don't remember that? You made a pretty big deal about it."

Bart blinked, confused. "Huh? No, I don't remember that. Are you sure?"

Nate nodded and sat down on his bed. "What's with you? You're acting weird even for you." Bart shook his head and sat down on the floor among all of the junk he had pulled out of his closet. "What happened? Did he say something to you?" Bart blinked at Nate dumbly.

"You know your dad is just blowing off steam when he yells at you. Just ignore him. You don't normally let it bother you."

Realization quickly hit him. He hadn't counted on his son talking about him behind his back, although he shouldn't be surprised. "He didn't yell at me."

"Are you sure? You know you're my boy. You can talk to me about anything." Bart nodded. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Bart shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?"

"You wanna just do what we normally do? Go down to Victrola and watch the girls?" Nate grinned. He always liked doing that.

"What about Vanessa? Aren't you worried she'll be jealous?" Not that he really wanted to pass up the chance to ogle girls and not be seen as a dirty old man, just as a horny teenager.

"Has it really been that long since we talked? We broke up. I actually haven't talked to her in a week."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He paused for a moment, not knowing what else to say. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nate looked around Chuck's room then went to lie down. "Not really. Serena isn't here, is she?" Bart shook his head. "Oh, I thought I might go say hi to her. Oh well." Nate seemed disappointed but Bart didn't say anything. He took a breath and sat up. "So, Victrola?"

"Um, my father actually thinks I should stay home tonight. Something about making me go to the office tomorrow. I guess he wants to introduce to me to some people."

"You didn't tell him about your calculus test then? He's gonna kill you when grades come out." Bart blinked. He hadn't thought about going to school. This was going to be awkward. He hadn't been in school for more than thirty years.

"Yes, I must have forgotten about that. I guess I should tell him I can't go tomorrow."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, man, probably. You can't pay people to do your work for you forever." Nate laughed and walked over to Chuck's fish tank. "Did you feed this thing today? He looks hungry?"

"Uh, no I haven't. Do you mind doing that so I can clean some of this up?"

"Sure, Chuck. Isn't it about dinnertime? I'm starving."

"Yeah, go on to the dining room. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Nate shook his head as he walked out of the room. He hadn't had the chance to tell him about Blair. He'd have to wait until after dinner.

During dinner, Nate and Lily talked like old friends. She asked him about where he was going to college and his plans for the summer. Bart and Chuck took turns glaring at one another. Eventually Nate looked over at his best friend. "Dude, it's just gonna make it worse if you keep looking at him like that." He whispered to him. Bart nodded and focused on his dinner.

"You seem quiet tonight, Charles. Is something bothering you?"

"No, Lily, I'm just thinking about my calculus test tomorrow. Nathaniel was kind enough to remind me about it." Nate blushed. He hadn't really wanted to witness any sort of family drama tonight. He wanted to escape that kind of thing.

"Oh, well, you boys better not stay up too late. Nate, you should probably go after dinner." At that Chuck choked on his drink. He didn't appreciate her telling his friend what to do or the fact she was butting into his life.

"Lily, dear, I'm sure it wouldn't kill them to socialize for a while before Chuck does his homework." Chuck sent a glare to Bart who, in turn, sent it back.

Nate sensing the dip in temperature in the room took his queue to leave. "No, Mr. Bass, it's fine. I should go. I need to study myself. Thank you for a lovely meal, Mrs. Bass. Chuck, I'll see you at school." Bart nodded as Nate left the dining room and showed himself out.

"Charles, could I speak with you privately?" Chuck turned his attention to his father.

"Of course, Father." Bart bit out.

Lily took her husband's arm as they walked out of the room. "Don't be too hard on him. Remember you did make progress with him today." He nodded and kissed her lips, enjoying the lingering taste of wine.

Chuck walked into his father's office and sat down on the uncomfortable leather sofa in the middle of the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I thought I was having a pleasant evening with my wife, _Charles_, but tell me, what do you think I'm doing?" Bart shook his head and sat down next to his son.

"We are way out of our league here. Do you know how long it's been since I studied calculus?"

Chuck walked over to the liquor cabinet his father didn't know that anyone else knew about. "Ha. Don't worry about it. I've _never _studied calculus." Chuck poured a drink for his father and one for himself.

"Which is why I had to make a sizable donation to that school to ensure that no matter your performance you would graduate with a halfway decent transcript." Chuck blinked. His father had never mentioned that to him before. But he really should have realized that he would have been expelled years ago without his father's money.

"Point taken."

"So, honesty. Anything else you need to tell me about school?"

"Anything you need to know is in the red day planner on my desk in my bedroom. There shouldn't be anything else tomorrow, but you may want to brush up on your French. I think I have a test on Friday."

Bart nodded. He could do French. "I don't want you going into the office tomorrow. Call my secretary and tell her that you're taking a few days off. I'll go to work when we're back to normal. Anything that absolutely needs to be done is to be brought here and I'll go over it. You are not to do anything regarding the company without my approval. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. Believe me I don't want the fall of Bass Industries to be on my head." Chuck did understand. He wasn't anywhere near ready to take over and be CEO. He didn't think he would ever be ready.

Bart noticed his son's sudden change. Thinking he had said something wrong, he wondered if he would ever get it right. "I don't mean that I don't believe in you. We can't let people know what happened, that we aren't ourselves. We have too much at stake. You will be ready in time, just not today."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I do understand. This is important. You think I don't listen when you talk but I do. I always have. I may not immediately respond but I do listen. I may be ready down the road but I'm way too immature and irresponsible to know what to do now."

Bart put a hand on his son'sshoulder. Chuck tensed at the contact but brought a hand up to his father's. "Your time will come, Charles. I promise. I do have faith in you."

Chuck looked his father in the eyes. It was weird because he was looking into his own eyes but at that moment it didn't matter to either of them. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me. It really does." He have his father a genuine smile, something Bart hadn't seen on his son in years.

Chuck cleared his throat and stood. He knew his father wouldn't like what he about to say. "While we're being honest with each other, I feel I should tell you that the family is going away this weekend."

Bart groaned. He hated family outings.

A/N: Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'm sorry but I switched some stuff around. This is the night before Bart goes to school. So this is Chapter 4 and the chapter that was up before is now Chapter 5. But please review!!

Chapter 4

Chuck smiled as he heard the bedroom door open. Thinking it was Lily, he sighed, almost resigned to his fate. Well, maybe that was the wrong word. Beyond excited was more accurate.

Chuck was more than surprised to see Serena standing in the doorway looking around the room nervously. "Is my mother in here?" Chuck shook his head. Serena walked over to Chuck and took his hand. Chuck was now beyond confused. But he was totally floored when Serena brought her other hand up to his face and stroked it. She brought her lips to his passionately and started to quickly undress him.

"Serena, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Serena shook her head, "You said that if I ever changed my mind, that you'd be here for me. I changed my mind. I'm here, you're here. Waiting for you to come home from Europe was the longest week of my life. I didn't even know you were coming home today until I saw you with Chuck." Serena kissed her stepfather's chest as she made her way down to the waistband of his silk boxers.

Chuck gently took her hands and forced her to stand. "Serena, I love your mother. Whatever I said before, this cannot happen. I'm sorry that you thought we could do this but there is no way. Your mother, my wife, is here in the house. We can't do this." Chuck was thoroughly confused. He had no idea that his father would even consider a sexual relationship with his seventeen year old stepdaughter. Or that Serena would consider it with her stepfather.

Serena tried to convince him otherwise, "But you said we could. You said that no matter what happened you would be here for me. I love you, Bart. Please, please, be here for me." She pouted, almost crying. Chuck shook his head. There was no way he could do this.

Serena left the room before her tears fell. She ran to her room and locked herself in for the rest of the night.

Chuck sat on the bed, vaguely noticing how much nicer it was than his own. He rolled his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was his father, coming to bitch about his math homework. "Come in." Again, he was surprised to see one of Lily's children. "Erik, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to thank you for the new watch. But, you know, you don't have to get me gifts every time you go away for a while."

Chuck fought the urge to roll his eyes. His father had long ago given up on giving him gifts. Now, he just gave him money. Chuck figured that his father would eventually tire of trying to find gifts for Serena and Erik whenever he left the country.

Chuck prided himself for being able to think on his feet but he was almost at a loss for words, so he simply smiled the almost warm smile he had seen his father give Erik a few times before. "It's my pleasure. You're a good kid, Erik, and from what I can tell, you are growing into a fine young man." Erik smiled and thanked him again, then left to finish his homework. Chuck shook his head, suddenly not in any mood for anything but sleep.

Chuck must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Lily was in the room at the vanity taking off her makeup. "You won't be able to sleep tonight, you fool."

Chuck laughed, surprised at her demeanor. "Yes, I know." He watched her reflection and wondered how his father was so lucky. Chuck thought the world of Lily. She was smart and beautiful and even though she butts into his life, he could tell that she thought he was worth it. Chuck didn't think his own father felt that way.

"What are you staring at?"

"I was just wondering," he walked over to her, "how I could possibly deserve to call the most beautiful and amazing woman in the city my wife." Her reflection smiled up at him.

"You aren't going back to the office tonight?" Chuck was briefly confused, but shook his head. He didn't want to chance anything like that.

"No, I'm staying right here."

Lily smiled. "Hmm, I like the sound of that. I love quiet nights in. We don't get to have them very often." Chuck nodded. He knew his father often worked late into the night and when he didn't, they were at some function that lasted all evening. "Put some pants on, and we'll go downstairs and watch a movie." Chuck hadn't realized he was still in his boxers.

"You don't want to talk or anything? I thought women always wanted to talk?" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Not always." She replies with a smile. "Sometimes we just want to be lumps on the couch and watch old movies. You owe me a couple of movies anyway. I swear if you make me watch "An Inconvenient Truth" again, I may have to hurt you." Lily threw a pair of pants at her husband and walked out of the bedroom. "Be downstairs in a few minutes." She called back to him. He shook his head and wondered if all married couples were like that. He liked this side of Lily.

After two and a half hours of the saddest chick flick he'd ever seen, Chuck announced that he was exhausted and was going to bed. Lily looked at him, surprised that even after his nap he was tired.

"I did just get back from Europe. I'm still re-adjusting." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Lily remained in the TV room. She sighed. She knew he was keeping something from her, but she couldn't decide what it was.

Bart was in his son's bedroom, studying for the math test. He sighed. It was coming back to him but he really hated calculus. He always had. He looked at the clock. 11:00. He was usually up later than this working, but actually trying to relearn something took more out of him than plotting business deals. And he realized that his son's body may not be used to strenuous activity not related to sex.

There was a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door. "Yes? Oh, hi Erik."

"Hey Chuck. You busy?"

"Yeah, I'm studying. Did you need something?" Chuck hadn't told him how to act around Erik. He knew that his stepson liked Chuck and he knew Chuck tolerated Erik but he didn't know how they acted when Bart wasn't around.

"No, I don't really need anything. Just wondering what you were up to."

"Oh. Do you want to come in or something?"

Erik's eyes lit up at the invitation. "Yeah. Thanks." Erik came in and sat on the bed, looking around. "Can I talk to you without you being weird with me? I can't talk to Serena or Mom about this and Jenny is driving me nuts lately."

Bart nodded. "Of course. You can always come to me. But why don't you go to my father? I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you." Erik must have thought that was a joke.

"That's a good one, Chuck. Tell me another." Erik laughed for about two minutes before he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what's so funny." Was he really that unapproachable?

"No, it's fine, man. I actually already went to thank him for the watch he gave me. He actually has really good taste in watches. But, I don't think he's really someone I can tell about this. You're really the only one in this house I think I can trust. Which is funny because I think Serena really hates you. You still owe me an explanation about that by the way."

"All right. What's up?"

"You have to absolutely promise you won't tell Mom. I mean she would put me back in the Ostroff Center so fast my head would spin."

Bart didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. Of course he knew all about Erik's stay at the clinic and the lengths to which his wife had gone to make sure no one knew. He also knew exactly why Erik had been in the hospital even though he and Erik had never spoken about it. "Go ahead. I promise." Of course if it was bad, he knew he'd have to tell Lily. He wouldn't risk this child's life.

"Did anyone ever tell you why I was in the Ostroff Center?"

"I've heard rumors but I wouldn't mind hearing your side of it."

"Well, I tried to kill myself. Right before Serena came back. That's actually why she came back. But I just... Sometimes I wonder if I'm really better or if I just try to tell myself and everyone around me that I am so that I don't get those looks I used to get."

"Who gives you looks?"

"Right now, no one, and I intend to keep it that way. But everyone who knew. Mom, Serena, some of the staff at our old place. That's why I wouldn't mind talking to your dad if I thought he would listen because he doesn't look at me like that. He never has, almost like he understands. But he doesn't really even talk to you. But we don't have to talk about that. I know you don't like to discuss your relationship with him."

Bart nodded. He hadn't known any if this. About the looks or the real reason behind Serena's coming back from boarding school. Lily had never mentioned any of it to him. "Well, you still see a therapist right?" Erik nodded. "Why don't you tell him about this?"

"Because I fought really hard to be able to come home and I don't want to go back. Most days I'm fine, but there are still days when I just don't know if I can handle it."

Bart didn't know what to do. He sat next to Erik on the bed and shook his head. "I don't know what to say except that if you ever feel alone or depressed or like you can't handle life, and you feel like you can't go to any one else, come to me. I'll be here for you. No matter what."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Bart shook his head. "No, not at all. Everyone has days when they feel like they can't handle things. You just need to remember that there are people in this world who love you and would do anything for you. I know I probably don't normally say this to you, but you're a great little brother. My life would certainly be less interesting without you."

Erik laughed. "Man, you are just full of crap tonight, aren't you Chuck? Well, if nothing else you made me laugh, so mission accomplished. But you're a good big brother, and in all seriousness, my life _would _be less interesting without you. I'll leave you alone now. I've gotta finish up a paper for history."

Erik rose and Bart walked with him to the door. "Thanks for the talk and, you know, being here for me and all."

Bart smiled warmly at the boy. "You are very welcome. And I'm sure that my father would talk to you if you went to him. He's a better listener than he lets on."

Erik smiled. "That's why I love you Chuck, at the weirdest moments you show that rare sense of humor. You've been in rare form tonight. Good night Chuck."

"Right. Good night, little brother." Bart watched Erik walk down the hall to his room. He went back into his son's room and lay down on his bed. Apparently, Bart needed to be more of a father to his stepchildren as well as to his own son. He seemed to be a joke to Erik. Any attempt to get Erik to talk to his stepfather was met with laughter, like it was completely out of the question. But looking back, he couldn't remember any time that Erik had sought him out other than to thank him for some gift that had been left for him after a trip. When things were back to normal, he'd have to make more of an effort with Erik.

Chuck waited until he saw Erik leave his bedroom and walked in without knocking. He saw his father lying on his bed in his body. "Are you awake, Bart?" Chuck's voice was rough, still unfamiliar to him. He was angry and confused about Serena's visit and he wanted answers.

"I had just fallen asleep, Charles. What do you want?" Bart sounded tired. His younger voice didn't have the same drawl as Chuck's inflection.

"Serena paid me a visit earlier. She basically threw herself at me. Do you have any idea why?" Bart sighed, not rising form the bed where he still lay with his eyes closed.

"Before Lily and I married, she was having problems with Georgina Sparks. You remember her, don't you?" Bart knew the answer to that of course. "I went to Serena and told her that I would be a father to her if she wanted. I would do the things a father does. I don't know what she thought I meant but judging by your anger I'd say she didn't understand the way I wanted. I told her I would be there for her no matter what. In any way she needed me."

Chuck closed his eyes and sat on his bed. "You can be a father to her but not to me?"

Bart opened his eyes for the first time since Chuck came in. He sat up and moved so that he was sitting next to his son. "What do you want me to do, Charles?"

Chuck shook his head, not knowing what to say except the one thing on his mind since his last piano recital when he was twelve. "Could you just be my dad?"

Bart put his hand on Chuck's shoulder for the second time that evening and nodded. "I can try."

CBCBCB

A/N: Please review, please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As noted in the previous chapter, I switched some stuff around. This is the day Bart goes to school. So this is Chapter 5 and the new chapter is Chapter 4. Sorry for any confusion! Please review!!

Chapter 5

The next morning, Bart woke up in a strange bed in a strange room. He was confused until he remembered what had happened the day before. Then, he remembered: he had to endure high school.

Groaning, he stretched and went to take a shower. Apparently his seventeen year old body liked the feel of the hot water against his skin and for the first time in years he couldn't really think of anything except getting off. He had forgotten what it felt like to be seventeen.

He dressed for school and went down to breakfast. He wasn't very hungry but forced himself to eat. He wanted to leave before Chuck and Lily came down. Serena walked in and grabbed an apple. "Hey."

"Good morning."

"What? No lewd comments about the way I'm dressed? Shocking." Serena rolled her eyes. Erik walked in, yawning. He didn't look awake yet. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I have to meet Blair. You coming, Chuck? Or are you too good to ride with us?"

"Yes, I'm coming." Chuck had his class schedule written down in his day planner. Bart really hoped it was the right schedule.

They all left before their parents came down. The ride to school was quiet. Erik was still half asleep and Serena was busy texting Blair. Bart looked out the window feeling a pang of anxiety he hadn't felt in years. He was nervous which was ridiculous because Bart Bass didn't ever get nervous. He made people nervous.

"Are you okay, Chuck? You look worried." Erik looked like he was semi-awake now. He watched his stepbrother carefully, looking for any deceit. Chuck had never lied to him that he could tell but there was always that possibility.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Late night." Bart gave his best Chuck smirk, hoping he pulled it off.

Erik grinned and shook his head. "Man, what it must be like to be you."

"Please, he's a fungus. You don't want to be like him." Bart glared at Serena. Did she really feel that way about Chuck? What had happened between those two that she hates him so much?

"That's a little harsh, Serena. He is our brother you know."

"Stepbrother." Serena corrected. Erik shook his head.

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand in this family." Bart finally said in his son's defense. "You know, I haven't even said anything to you, and you're attacking me? What the hell, Serena?"

Serena blinked. "You know, you're right. I'm sorry Chuck."

"No, you don't get to be sorry. You go around accusing me of stuff, and saying that I'm a fungus and you expect me to forgive just like that? No. You know something, you're being a bitch to me and I don't appreciate it."

"Are you two done fighting? We're here." Erik sighed, looking at his sister. She was being a bitch and Chuck had finally called her on it.

They all got out of the car and went their separate ways. Bart didn't really know where he was supposed to go meet Nathaniel so he wandered to the courtyard and luckily found him sitting on a bench texting. Blair was sitting next to him, a little too close for the proper young lady he had always thought she was.

Blair spotted him and said goodbye to Nate. She rolled her eyes at Bart in Chuck's body as she walked by him. Bart shook his head and sat down across from Nathaniel.

"Hey." Nate looked up and smiled

"Hey. I have something for you but you have to promise not to be mad." Bart blinked. What could he possibly have? Not knowing what else to do, he nodded. Nate reached into his book bag and put an old book in Bart's hand. Bart looked at it dumbly.

"It's my book. Where did you find it? I threw it out?"

"Yeah, I figured you might regret throwing it out, so I got it from the trashcan before you lit it on fire."

Bart would have cried if he weren't Bart bass. He swallowed and looked at his son's best friend. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Nate looked at his friend, thinking he saw his eyes well up with tears. In all the years he had known Chuck had been his best friend, he had never seen him cry. He didn't even think he had tear ducts. He wondered what was so special about this book all of a sudden that Chuck wanted it back so badly. "Are you crying?" He said in a low voice, not wanting to draw attention to his friend.

Bart shook his head. He couldn't cry. Chuck would never forgive him if his armor cracked in the middle of his school. He knew of his son's reputation. He had even heard some of the names the Waldorf girl called his son. Mother chucker. Basstard. Basshole. Not very favorable.

"So, why now after five years? What's so special about this book?"

"My w- my mother gave it to my-my father. The night she told him she was pregnant. It's just sentimental. Something nice to have to remember her." Nate nodded. He could understand that. "I didn't know how important it was until last night. That's all."

Nate smiled at his friend. This is why he loved Chuck. These rare moments when he let his guard down and let him in. "So, what happened after I left last night? The old man yell at you some more?"

Bart sighed, relieved to changed the subject. "Yeah, a little, but nothing I can't handle." Nate nodded and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you someting. You might not like it." Bart blinked.

"What now?"

"Okay, well, I didn't get a chance to tell you this last night, but you know how I said that Vanessa and I broke up? Well, I've been seeing Blair a lot lately. I think we might be getting back together." Bart stopped breathing for a moment. He was sure his son wouldn't react well to this.

"Huh. Well, congratulations, I guess."

Nate grinned, thinking that his friend wouldn't beat the crap out of him. "Thanks, man. I know we've had our differneces about Blair but I think it'll be different this time around. I love her, and she's always loved me. It's a good fit." Bart nodded. He was certain Chuck wouldn't take this well.

"I have to go. Calc test and everything. I'll see you later." Nate nodded and went back to texting. Bart wandered off to search for his first class but he didn't go in. He was sure his son was never early for class.

Bart wandered the halls of the school. They were quickly filling with the young men of St. Jude's and he was regretting, for the first time, sending his son to a boys' school. He needed some sort of entertainment, preferably of the female persuasion.

Just then, the welcome sight of a young blonde girl came into view. A Humphrey he assumed since she was with Daniel. Bart knew he had a young blonde sister. She was cute, not beautiful but she had a way about her. He wondered if his son had ever talked to her. Probably not. He made a mental note to look for her after school.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just so you know, the beginning part of this chapter is a little steamy. Not much cuz I'm just not feeling it... Anyway, the rest of the chapter is PG. I think. Thanks for the reviews!!

Blood Red Kiss of Death: I love you too :) Like for reals. I'm super serial. I watch too much South Park. *shakes head in embarassment*

Switch Part 6

That same morning Chuck awoke in his father's king sized bed with a beautiful woman nestled in his arms. It was hardly a first. He had of course used his father's bed on occasion when he knew that his father was gone, but this was different. Lily felt amazing in his arms and he didn't want to wake up and break the spell. He felt Lily stir and she rolled out of his hold sleepily and sighed. She kissed him passionately and rolled on top of him before he realized what had happened.

Lily rubbed herself against her husband and stroked his bare chest. He rarely slept without a shirt but when he did she loved it. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. He moaned and began stroking her barely covered ass. When he tried to roll her over, she shook her head and gave him a glare, like she was warning him.

He vaguely remembered that Bart had said she liked to be on top, so he thought it best to comply with her wishes, even though it was so hard to let a woman take over. Right. Chuck let Lily have her way with him, touching him in different places than Chuck was accustomed to but loving it nonetheless. Chuck touched her in ways she hadn't been touched in years, bringing a slight fire to her eyes that he found made her even more beautiful.

After a round or two of passionate lovemaking, the couple made their way down to the dining room to find that the teenagers had already left for school. They enjoyed their quiet breakfast, giving each other coy looks over their omelettes and coffee.

"Are you not planning on going to work today? You certainly don't seem to be in any rush." Chuck shook his head, remembering how he had woken around three that morning almost panicking about the company and what excuse he would use with Lily because his father didn't just take days off from work in the middle of the week.

"Well, I did just get back from a month long trip and I thought we could spend the day looking for some new art for upstairs. I know how you love looking for art." He smiled at her, pleased with himself that he had come up with such a believable story, even if it meant spending more of his inheritance.

She smiled back at him. "That sounds lovely. I was beginning to think you didn't want to spend time with me anymore." Chuck looked at her, slightly confused. "I just mean you've been gone so much lately. I've missed you."

Chuck nodded. "I've missed you too." Chuck suddenly felt as if he were intruding on a private moment, but the situation was unavoidable. He couldn't very well tell his stepmother, to whom he had just made love, that he had been body switched with his father.

After breakfast, the pair went upstairs to dress for a shopping trip. Chuck had a difficult time deciding what to wear as he had never seen his father go shopping before and certainly not on a day when he didn't go to work.

"You are just helpless without me, aren't you?" Chuck looked up at Lily who was wrapped in a towel brushing her hair and chuckling as she watched him.

"You know I am. I can't even dress myself without you." He smiled at her as she passed him, sighing as he inhaled her scent. In a fashion similar to the previous night, she tossed some clothing to him and pushed him towards the bathroom so he could shower as well.

vdb vdb vdb vdb

A few blocks away at St. Jude's, Bart was having the most boring day of his adult life. The last thirty years he'd been able to do as he wished without much regard to those around him which is precisely what led him to this precise moment: sitting in a chemistry lecture, his last class of the day, listening to this so-called teacher drone on about stoichiometry. Bart could do this in his sleep, and he very nearly was despite the fact that he had actually slept in that day. He had in fact slept more the previous night than he had all month in Europe.

He had managed to avoid Nathaniel at lunch that day, and had instead bumped into Erik and asked him if he wanted to walk down the street and eat. Erik was surprised, but accepted almost instantly, with the condition that Jenny came along. Bart didn't know who Jenny was, the name sounded familiar, so he shrugged in a way he thought Chuck might, and the "brothers" went to the courtyard to meet Jenny.

Lunch had been nearly unbearable as he listened to the girl prattle on about Blair Waldorf and how Penelope and Hazel and Iz were trying to do something to someone. Bart didn't care, he just wanted to seem interested so that maybe he could have an after school special with her later. Erik was only too glad to have someone else with him to witness a Jenny meltdown. No one ever believed that they happened. But Erik couldn't help but notice the nervous glances Jenny sent to Chuck, even as she went on about social destruction at Constance Billard. He also couldn't ignore the lingering looks of lust Chuck sent to his friend. It made him uneasy, especially since Erik knew that, for whatever reason, Jenny hated Chuck.

It was almost comical to see Chuck try to flirt with Jenny and see her completely shut him down.

As the boys walked back to their side of the school, Erik had tried to talk to his older bother. "What's your deal today? You seem a little off."

"How do you mean?" Bart was suddenly worried he'd compromised his position (was he a _spy _now?).

"Well, for starters, don't you always toke with Nate during lunch? You hardly ever talk to me at school which is fine. I don't care because I know you have a reputation to maintain and all." Erik smiled at Chuck, showing that he really wasn't upset. "But flirting with Jenny? You guys hate each other!"

Bart laughed a little at that. "Can't a guy spend time with his little brother? Besides, hate? Really? I wasn't aware." It certainly had put a damper on his after school special plans.

But now, waiting for the last ten minutes of the school day to wind down, Bart didn't know what he was going to do after school. He wanted to go and beat the crap out of Nathaniel for his son, but he wasn't sure if the Archibald boy could fight. Bart hadn't fought anyone with his own fists for twenty years.

Before the final bell, a boy Bart almost recognized from English came in and gave him a note from his math teacher instructing Charles to go to his classroom after the last bell. He rolled his eyes (he was really enjoying the uninhibited expressions of a teenager), knowing he should have dumbed down the test a little more.

He dutifully went to see the teacher, who accused him of cheating. She forced him to take a make-up test right then and there. He would have been thoroughly insulted if the teacher had accused his son, but in this situation, he did almost expect it. Knowing his son would be expelled if he dumbed it down now, Bart took the test and cringed as the teacher graded it while he waited.

"Charles, I just don't understand how you did so well on this exam. You have nearly failed every assignment and test to date in this class. Why have you suddenly taken an interest in school?" This teacher had always been the most difficult. Bart remembered the times he had come down here to pay her off.

"My father and I had a chat. He said that if my grades didn't improve, he'd kick me out, send me to boot camp." It wasn't a lie, Bart had said that but he would never kick his son out.

The teacher seemed pleasantly (too pleasantly) surprised to hear that. "Well, I can't say I agree with his methods but they seemed to have worked. I hope to see this level of achievement from you in the future."

Bart managed to hide the eye roll until he was safely out in the hallway where she couldn't see him. The nerve of some people. He wondered if Erik had waited for him in the car or if he and Serena had left him behind. As he walked out the front of the building he saw that he had indeed been left (they left in _his_ limo) so Bart started the six block trek home. He figured it would be faster to walk anyhow.

He had not counted on spotting Blair walking out of a yogurt shop with some of her minions. Bart had never thought it necessary to learn their names. Blair saw him also the exact moment the saw her. Her gaze softened ever so slightly then hardened again as if she had just remembered what had happened between them.

He continued to walk toward her, never taking his eyes off her. Blair suddenly seemed more nervous than he'd ever seen her, except perhaps the first time she had accidently made eye contact with him. "Blair."

"What do you want, Basshole?" The name nearly cut him in two. The venom in her voice, the icy glare. But mostly, it was shock. She was no longer the timid ten year old he had once known, but she was still no where near the likes of Lily Bass or Cece Rhodes. Or even Anne Archibald at her worst.

"I want for nothing, Blair. Except maybe the pleasure of your company." Chuck was a known player, his father knew that well enough. A suggesting comment, a lewd gaze, and Bart had the reaction he had wanted.

"Ugh, as if I'd ever accompany you anywhere. Do you mind? You're in my way." She could be rather rude when she wanted, but Bart was not surprised. Once he had learned of his son's limo sexcapdes, Bart had Tyler tail her for a while.

Bart smiled coldly and lets the girls pass without another word. He suddenly had plans for the evening. Find Nathaniel Archibald and destroy him. By any means necessary.

vdb

Please review!! Negative, positive, whatever!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Love the reviews guys!! Thanks so much!! I'm kinda loving on C/V right now, don't know why. Plz don't hate me!! But review please!!

Switch  
Part 7

Regardless of what he might tell people, Chuck really enjoyed quiet moments alone. Every now and then he likes to retreat to his bedroom and hide in his closet. It's not like it is a small closet, it's large enough that there is a decent sized sofa in the middle. With the lights turned off or even when they were really low, Chuck can sit and think and not worry about his troubles waiting for him on the other side of his bedroom door.

Chuck had at one time tried to explain his reasoning for the sofa in his closet to his father. He hadn't understood but Chuck hadn't been surprised. There were many things that Bart didn't understand about his son.

Bart had nearly forgotten about the sofa (okay, completely forgotten) until he found Chuck laying on it in the dark when he arrived home from his day at school. He was surprised but didn't say a word to the boy (could he be referred to as such?) until he resurfaced a while later, squinting at the change in light.

"How was school?" Lily had mentioned that his voice sounded different somehow, but she couldn't quite tell what the difference was.

Bart worried about his son, wondering what had driven him into the closet for however long he had been there. "Boring. I have to say that today was the first time I'd ever regretted sending you to a boys' school." Chuck smirked, completely understanding his father's leering smile. "Anything happen today?"

Chuck shook his head. "Nothing major. Lily and I went shopping for art. Spent ten thousand dollars. Sorry about that." Bart laughed, clapping his son on the shoulder and shook his head.

"That's nothing when she goes out on an art spree." Bart didn't mention the other thing, he didn't want to think about his son seeing his wife in that way. "I feel I should tell you something. Something that Nathaniel told me." Chuck looked at his father.

"What is it?"

Bart took a breath, worrying over his son's reaction. "Nathaniel told me that he and Vanessa had broken up and now he's spending time with Blair."

Chuck took a deep breath and walked to his window. He didn't want to look at his father now, didn't want him to see his reaction. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't know what you would want me to do at first, so I congratulated him and left him alone. But as I thought about it more and more during the day, and as I saw them together before lunch, I came to the conclusion that you would to do something. You may have to help me with this. I haven't dealt with relationship destruction in years." Chuck turned to Bart and smirked wickedly. Together he was sure they would figure something out. Even if it meant literally beating Nathaniel Archibald to a pulp.

The next evening Bart sat impatiently in his limo on his way to pick up Vanessa for Jenny's birthday party. He wasn't sure if this would work but Chuck was certain that, if nothing else, they would ruffle a lot of people's feathers. Bart was good with that.

"Really? What are you doing here?" Vanessa didn't seem too happy to see him, leaning on the side of his limo, waiting for her. But Chuck had prepared him for this.

He smirked, "I was wondering if you would be interested in winning back your boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow, interested but not convinced. "Look, he's back with Blair and I know you want him back." He paused, waiting for Vanessa to look at him. "And honestly I want her back too."

Vanessa nodded, knowing she would regret this. "Okay, but you have to behave yourself. Just a few rules: no staring at me and you don't talk to Jenny. Anything else goes. Agreed?" Yes, she would definitely regret this in the morning.

"Agreed. Shall we?" He extended his hand to her in a way that only Bart Bass could and led her into the waiting limo.

Once they entered the restaurant, Vanessa spotted Nate and Blair chatting amiably by a fireplace. Nate spotted her as well, saw her walk in with Chuck of all people. Not knowing what else to do, Vanessa grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him deeply with more fiery passion than she'd ever felt with Nate.

When they finally came up for air Bart looked over to where Nate and Blair had been, but they were no where in sight. Vanessa shrugged, "At least we got a reaction from them." She went off to find Jenny, leaving him to his own devices.

Bart spent the evening mingling and talking to random people. He found Erik about the time he was about to find Vanessa so they could leave. He hadn't known that Erik would be there that night and wasn't sure he wanted him to be a witness if anything should happen. The younger boy just smiled at him and told him he was heading out for the night, going to Jonathan's place since his parents were out of town, that he'd see him at home in the morning when they all left for their big weekend away.

Bart began searching all the nooks and crannies of the restaurant, thinking that maybe Vanessa and Nate had worked things out and were making up for lost time, but instead he came across Nate and Blair in the middle of a full on make-out session in the coat room.

"So, I don't think our plan worked too well." She came up behind him, shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't appear that way. Are you ready to leave? I have to get going early tomorrow." She shrugged. "We could go back to my suite at the Palace if you're not ready to go home yet. I can have my driver take you home when you're ready."

Vanessa thought a moment, thought that it sounded better than going home to an empty apartment. "That depends. Do you have room service at that fancy hotel? I'm hungry." Bart smiled and led her out to his waiting limo.

"Can I offer you a drink? It might make you feel better?" Bart poured them both a drink which she gladly accepted. She looked sad and lonely, and Bart didn't know if he should try to make her feel better. He would probably make it worse. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Do you wanna just get me drunk?" Bart smiled sadly at her because he knew how that felt when you just want to be someone else for a while and do something that you would never do ordinarily.

"Well, we'll go and get something to eat and then you can drink until your heart's content. How does that sound?" She nodded but didn't say anything. She did, however, lean her head against him and Bart sighed contently at the added warmth on his shoulder.


End file.
